This is war
by rosieposie511
Summary: The grand master has escaped from prison and has declared war on mi 9. With the help of an old friend can mi 9 defeat SKUL once and for all or will SKUL finally rule the world?
1. Chapter 1

"Grand master" said a shadow "we still can't track General flopsy or V95"

"Try harder than" the Grand master yelled "we need Floppsy and V95 will pay for betraying SKUL"

"Yes Grand master" the shadow answered "she will pay."

Hey everyone I know it was so short this chapter but don't worry they will be way longer in future. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Rosie


	2. returned

Lift doors open and Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Keri stepped out.

"What's our mission today Frank?" asked Keri

"No mission. Stella said she had important news to tell us?"

"News's. So you and Stella finally going public with your relationship" joked Aneisha. They all laughed until Frank gave them all a death glare and they immediately stoped.

"That must be her now" said Frank hearing the lift door open. They all turned around to the lift, just in time to see Stella and Zoe walk out.

"ZOE" screamed Aneisha running to her best friend. After about a minute hug from Aneisha, Zoe walked over to the others "hey" she said

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked just before giving her a hug, then she gave Tom and Frank a hug to before standing in front of Keri "hi" she asked wondering what to do in front of her "your Keri right?"

"Sadly" Dan muttered

Keri gave Dan a death glare before turning to Zoe "yeah. So you're the Zoe that these guys talk about all the time and the Zoe that Dan…"

"Yeah, that's Zoe" Dan interrupted knowing what Keri was going to say

"So Zoe what are you doing back" asked tom "because when I called you yesterday you said you had like 20 more sisters to find"

"Oh right…" started Zoe, she turned to Stella

"Would you like me to tell them or you Zoe?" asked Stella

"I will" she said and turned back to the others "last night Stella rang me to tell me that someone has escaped the MI 9 prison"

"Who?" asked Dan looking from Zoe to Stella then back to Zoe

"The Grand Master" Zoe told them.

**Hey everyone that is the second chapter of this is War I hope you liked it and I promise I will make way longer chapters in future. I will post chapter 3 as soon as I can but, we are not going to have much service for the next few weeks. Rosie**


	3. memorys

(Dan's P.O.V)

I looked around, Tom, Aneisha and Keri were standing there in shock, but Zoe was just about crying, I understand why though, Zoe's on the Grand Master's most wanted list, I feel so sorry for her. I decided I would have to be the first to speak "How did he escape?"

"That's what we're trying to work out at the moment" Stella told us

"Did he have anything with him in the prison, to escape with?" asked Keri

"When we put him in prison he didn't have anything, but when we went to look to make sure he was there yesterday, the only thing was this picture lying on the ground" as Stella said that she got a picture on the screen. The picture was of Zoe lying on the ground in her SKUL uniform, her hair was black because of all the dirt, and it looked like one of her legs had been blown off, because of how much blood there was.

"Zo, what is this?" I asked gently walking over to her.

She looked at me like she didn't realise I was here because she was in her own world, but then she spoke "when I was 10" she paused for a moment "the Grand Master was starting a war with France, who knows why. Anyway I was one of the agents that had to go and fight, the Grand Master didn't really care about my age. When the war was just about over one of our bombs blew up in our shelter, I was the only one in there. One of the other agents had to carry me out"

"Oh my gosh" I whispered before giving Zoe a hug

(End of P.O.V)

"So how are we going to get the Grand Master?" Keri asks trying to change the subject

"We don't know Keri. But for now you 5 need to get to school" Stella told them, there were a series of groans coming from the 5 teens, but after a minute they left to go to school.

Once they reached the top of the lift, the 5 of them went to class but first they went to Mr Flattly's office to tell him Zoe had returned, he was very happy to see her. After they left the office they headed to class. Right in the middle of class they saw their communicators flashing,

"Mr Flattly" Zoe said as she put her hand up

"Yes Zoe" he answered

"Dan and I need to go and help Miss King" she lied as her and Dan ran out of the room, the others made their excuses and left, but when they got to the storage cupboard Dan and Zoe weren't there

"Nice of them to wait for us" tom said

"When they got down to HQ they saw Frank and Stella looking worried and Dan hugging Zoe, who was crying into his shoulder

"What's wrong?" asked Aneisha Frank looked up then looked back down to Stella

"What's wrong?" asked Keri hoping they would answer this time,

"Team, we have a serious problem" said Stella as Zoe started crying harder into Dan's shoulder.

Unknown location

(Grand Masters P.O.V)

"Grand Master we did it" said the Shadow

"Great, get ready for battle" I answered "If V95 won't come to us, then its War…..

**Hey everyone, I know it might be a short chapter again but I had to update, anyway I'm going to try and update every Monday if I can't then Saturday. Anyway I hope u likes the third chapter of this is War, and I would like to say thx to the people that review. Till next time. Rosie**


	4. promise

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I am so scared I knew if I didn't turn myself into SKUL then everyone will die. I know what war is like, it's not pretty and I know that SKUL will win as much as I hate it, I know they will because they have more weapons then Mi9 and more agents. Keri, Aneisha and Tom are still trying to find out what's wrong, Frank and Stella are not telling them.

"Just tell them" I said lifting my head from Dan's shoulder for the first time since Dan and I found out the news, but I was still hugging Dan and I didn't want to let go,

"So you going to tell us or not?" asked Keri impatiently

"As you all know the Grand Master escaped from prison yesterday" Stella told them they all nodded "well we just received a video from the Grand Master saying that if we don't hand over Zoe…" as she said that I ran out of HQ up to the school I didn't want to hear any more. I knew Dan was following me because I could hear him yelling my name, telling me to stop, but I didn't. I kept running. When I got to the park I collapsed on to the ground. Dan finally found me sat next to me giving me another hug

(Dan's P.O.V)

"Zo" I asked softly "are you ok"

Zoe looked up at me and tried to smile "yeah, just getting my head around it" she answered "it's just. I just found out that I'm a clone of the Master Mind and that I have over 80 clones around the world, then I am told that I'm told that KORPS want to put the Master Mind in me, but no it's actually one of my sisters/clone, and I finally feel safe. But now the Grand Masters escaped out of jail and he wants me to either join SKUL again so he can kill me or something or he will start a war"

"Zoe, I promise you that we will never hand you over to the Grand Master…" I started

"But Dan…" she said but I interrupted her

"Zoe you are never going back to SKUL ok we will find out a way of betting SKUL without you stepping foot in SKUL and without having a war" she smiled up at me when I finished

"Thanks Dan" she said softly before giving me a hug. I hug her back before saying "come on Zoe we better get back to HQ"

**Hey everyone that was chapter 4 of this is war. I know it is a very short chapter, I'm trying to right longer ones. Thanks to everyone that review. Rosie**


	5. chapter 5

(Tom's P.O.V)

"Ok" I started "What is going on"

"As I was saying before, the Grand Master sent a video to us saying that is we don't hand over Zoe, he will blow up London and start a war" Stella told us, are mouths were wide open,

"I can't believe it" I said as I said that the lift open, Zoe and Dan walked out

"I'm guessing you told them then" Dan said looking at our faces

"What are we going to do?" asked Keri looking from Frank to Stella

(End of P.O.V)

"We were thinking that…" Stella started but then stopped

"Thinking what" asked Aneisha

"That… if we hand Zoe over…"

"WHAT" Dan Yelled

"We can put a tracker on her and then she will lead us to the Grand Master" Frank said quickly

"No" said Dan "we are not going to hand over Zoe, the Grand Master will check her for bugs and trackers. He may be crazy but he's not dumb"

"Sorry Dan" Stella told him "but it's our only chance of getting the Grand Master back in prison"

"Doesn't Zoe get a say in this" said Keri walking to her sister who was staring at the ground "I mean from what I hear the Grand Master wants to kill her, it's her life on the line"

"He won't kill me" Zoe said looking up at everyone "he will just torture me till I faint or something like that" as she finished everyone looked at her in worry "but that's not that bad, I've had worse. So when am I going to SKUL?" trying to change the subject she turned to Stella

"Right, umm the Grand Master said tomorrow at this old warehouse at 5pm, Zoe must go alone. Anyway use 5 better get home it's getting late" she said that and all 7 of them walked to the lift.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

Today is the day, the day I'm going back to SKUL. I hope our plan works because if it doesn't then I'm stuck at SKUL for the rest of my life. I walk in the school gates, since I was the only on there I deicide I would sit down and think about what was going to happen today. After about 5 minutes I hear Dan calling my name from behind me, as I turn around I see him running towards me

"Hey Zo" he says

"Hey" I say, giving him a half smile

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know" he said as he sits next to me

"I wish that was true but it isn't. I have to go Dan, because if I don't the Grand Master will start a war" I told him

"But Zo" he says "yesterday I promised you, you wouldn't have to step foot in SKUL, and I was wrong, you have to go back to SKUL, and you could die"

"Dan, like I said yesterday the Grand Master won't kill me, he will only hit me, punch me and so on" I reminded him "anyway I have no choice, Frank and Stella have already made up their minds" just at that moment Keri, Tom and Aneisha walked through the gates (more people were starting to arrive now

(End of P.O.V)

"Hey" they said as they walked up to Dan and Zoe

"Hey" Dan and Zoe answered before the others sat on the opposite side of the table, but just as they sat down the school bell ran, so they walk into school to their lockers, to get their stuff before heading to class. After school they went straight down to HQ to see Frank and Stella. When they got down there they saw Frank talking to Stella while looking at this tube thing, they were guess it had Zoe's tracer in it.

"Hey" said tom walking up to the table to look at the tube thing "is this the tracer?"

"Yes tom" said Frank walking over to Zoe "hopefully it's small enough so the Grand Master can't find it. Are you ready to go Zoe?"

"I guess" she said quietly

"This shouldn't hurt too much ok" as he said that he stuck the needle in her "ok Zoe you know where the warehouse is right?"

"Yeah" she answered

"Ok of you go we will come as soon as possible, ok" said Stella giving her a sad smile, Zoe hugged everyone then left.


	6. Chapter 6

(Zoe's P.O.V)

When I got out of the school, I started to feel scared, what if Mi9 can't find me or what the Grand Master finds my tracer or what if…

'No stop thinking about that Zoe' I said out loud 'I need to think about something happy, "wait where am I" I looked around trying to find out where I am, when suddenly a black car no wait it's a SKUL car, comes up to me, but all of a sudden I black out.

(Grand Master's P.O.V)

"Grand Master we have her" said the shadow walking into the Grand Master's office "we have V95"

"Great" he yelled "bring her to me, NOW"

"Sorry Grand Master" the shadow "but she is still sleeping, we had to knock her out, she should wake up soon"

"FINE" the Grand Master yelled "BRING HER TO ME WHEN SHE WAKES"

"Yes Grand Master" the shadow said as he walked out.


	7. chapter 7

"Have you found her yet?" Dan asked for the 100th time since Zoe left

"No Dan, we haven't her yet" said Frank "why don't you go home and when we will call you when we have" starting to get annoyed

"But…" he started

"Dan, just go" aneisha told him, as he walked to the lift

"Is he always this stressed?" Keri asked looking at tom and aneisha

"When it comes to Zoe, yes" tom said hiding a grin

"Right, anyway are you close to finding her" Keri said

"I think I might have nearly got a pin point location of where she is" Tom answered her

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I woke up in this dark cell I'm guessing I'm in SKUL right now, all I can remember is leaving school then seeing a black SKUL car then everything going black. I wonder if tom's figured out my location yet. I hope so, I just hate staying in dark cell's I guess no one would either

"Hello" I yell, knowing no one will hear me, I then hear the door to my cell opening, I stand up and get into my fighting pose even though I know I won't be able to fight but I still do it,

"Good, you're awake" said the shadow

(End of P.O.V)

HQ

"So where is she then?" asked Keri hoping tom would tell them soon

Tom turned to face everyone, "it's weird the tracker is saying she is in the park"

"What park?" asked frank quite confused

"The one down the street" Tom answered

"Ok get Dan and go down to the park to see if you can find her" said Stella

(Zoe's P.O.V)

"Who are you" I ask hoping to get an answer, I don't bother asking 'where am I' because I know I'm at SKUL

"The Grand Master wants to see you" he said dragging me out the door, completely ignoring my question. After a couple a turns we finally got to a door, which I'm guessing is the entrance to the Grand Masters office, the person that was holding me opened the door and pushed me in, before shutting it and I'm guessing he left to do some other job.

"V95 how wonderful to see you again" the Grand Master said while turning to face me.

(Dan's P.O.V)

I still can't believe that frank and Stella made Zoe go to SKUL, I just wish that tom could hurry up and find her, who knows the Grand Master could be torturing her or something worse right now. I need to stop thinking about that, what else I can think about though, I try and sleep but the picture of Zoe dying is in every dream…

My phone interrupts my thoughts I see its tom so I start heading back to HQ, but I answer the phone as well

_Dan: Tom, have you found her_

_Tom: Yes, meet us at the park. The one closest to the school_

_Dan: Ok, (starts walking to the park) but why, I don't think the Grand Master would have Zoe In a park_

_Tom: Well we will soon find out, bye_

_Dan: Bye_

As I hang up, I shoved my phone into my pocket and I started running to the park.

(End of P.O.V)

Dan got there 3 minutes before everyone else, he didn't know what he was looking for so he decided to start looking for anything that looked out of place, when the others finally came they ran over to him

"Dan" Keri said

"On Zoe's tracker it said she was somewhere her, It doesn't make sense"

"I've been looking everywhere to see if anything is out of place but I can't find anything"

"Right everyone let's keep looking" said frank, they all set of in different directions.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

"As nice as it is to see you, Grand Master" I told him "What do you want with me?" I already know the answer but I said it anyway

"It's called payback V95" he said in his cruel voice "this is payback for betraying SKUL, I just knew your little Mi9 friends would give up on you"

"They didn't give up on me" I said trying to figure out what to say "they just didn't want Britain to get bombed"

"Ha Ha Ha" the Grand Master laughed "you actually believed that, I only said that so I could get you, off cause, I am going to bomb Britain, but first we need to get ready for battle, come along V95, you need to get into some gear"

"No, No, No" I yell "I'm not going to let you bomb Britain, or kill my friends"

"Fine" he said "Guards take her to her cell" as he said that two Guards came in and took me to my cell.

(Keri's P.O.V)

We were all looking for something we just don't know what to look for, we have been looking for like an hour, but then I tripped over something

"Ouch" I said looking at what I tripped over, it was a piece of grass that looked like metal

"Guys, I think I found something" I yell calling them over

"What is it Keri?" asked tom

"Look it looks like some type of entrance" I said pointing to the thing that I just tripped over

"Ok, Dan, aneisha and Keri go down there and have a look. While Tom, Frank and I will go back to HQ and organise a swat team" said Stella

"Ok" we all said before, Stella, frank and tom left leaving me, Dan and aneisha

"So" asks aneisha "how are we going to open this thing?" we both looked at Dan

"Move, I will lift it" he said moving to the hatch thing.

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I wish MI9 would hurry, it's getting quite lonely in this cell at least when I was younger I got to do training with other people, and got to run around the place sometimes, instead of getting stuck in a very small cell. I miss the others as well… my door opened reviling the Grand Master

"V95, get to training now" he yelled, I jumped up and I got pushed to the training room by 4 guards, there was no one else in the training room so I was all alone, well except the guards that were standing at the door, I could just tell now if MI9 didn't come soon I would have to help the Grand Master with his plans.

(Aneisha's P.O.V)

"How much further, do we have to go up this ladder?" I ask Dan who was half way up the ladder already

"I don't know neish, maybe we will get there sooner if you stop talking" Dan whispers back to me.

"Whatever" I answer and kept climbing the ladder.

After about 5 more minutes of climbing we finally got to the top

"Ok, where do we go next?" Keri asks

"Um" said Dan "tom can see where Zoe is in here" he said through his communicator

"Ok, go left then right and that should be where Zoe is" said tom "Just watch out for the guards, but I have been able to disable the security cameras

"Ok, let's go" I say running after Dan and Keri.

(End of P.O.V)

HQ

"Tom how are they going?" asks Stella as she walks back the two computers where frank and tom are "I have just finished organising the swat team"

"They're going good" tom answers, as he turned back to the computers.


	8. the start

(Zoe's P.O.V)

'There coming' I keep saying to myself 'there coming' but at the back of my head something is telling me that they aren't coming, I try to ignore it because I know they are I just no it…

"V95" says one of the guards "here eat this" he pushed at plate with mouldy tost and blue cheese into my door and then a cup of water, before leaving

I can't even believe I ate this when I was younger, I took a bite into the bread and cheese, it was so gross but I forced it down anyway with the water afterwards

"Zoe" I heard someone whisper

(Tom's P.O.V)

HQ, 10 minutes before

"Ok team you need to split up, and find Zoe" Frank said through the communicators "we are on our way with the swat team"

"Frank do I have to go, you know I hate field work" I complain

"Tom" Stella said "you are going to be in the van, making sure the team are going the right way. Ok"

"Ok" I said "let's go"

(Dan's P.O.V)

"Ok aneisha" I said "you go right with Keri Ok. I'll go this way" and with that we all set of. I had been looking for Zoe for like 10 minutes when I finally found the cells, I could hear someone talking to Zoe calling her V95, it might be the grand master I thought, but it didn't sound like him. When the person left I quickly rang tom through my communicator

Dan: tom, I found her

Tom: ok Dan get her out of there and wait for Aneisha and Keri. Zoe should be able to tell you where the Grand Master is

Dan: ok

I ran up to the cell Zoe was in, she was eating something it looked so gross,

"Zoe" I whisper, she looks up trying to see who it is

"Dan? is that you"

"Yeah Zo" I answer her "Now I need to get you out" after about 10 tries of picking the lock I finally got her out. I gave her a huge hug, but it was interrupted by Aneisha and Keri

"ZOE" aneisha screamed

"Be quiet" Dan whispered "ok Zoe where is the Grand Master's office? He should be in there"

"That way" she pointed left of them "But I need to tell you guys something first. The Grand Master is at his…"

Dan interrupted her "Zoe tell us later we need to catch the Grand Master

"But…" she started again

"Zoe shut up" Dan hissed, Zoe decide to be quiet straight after he said that

(Zoe's P.O.V)

I tried that's all I can do. I tried to tell them that the Grand Master is at his secret bunker, where he is getting himself ready for battle. I heard the Guards talking about it just before they brought my food in.

We ran into the Grand Master's office no one was there, Dan turned to me and said "Where is he?"

"What I was trying to say before was that the Grand Master…" I got interrupted again by the door banging down, 10 SKUL agents barged in, and we all got into out fighting poses. After about 5 minutes of fighting all the SKUL agents where lying flat on the ground.

"Come on let's get out of here, the Grand Master mustn't be here" said aneisha, as she said that they all glared at me before leaving.

When we got back to HQ Dan started yelling at me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THE GRAND MASTER WASN'T THERE"

"I tried to, remember but you interrupted me" I said, I'm starting to wonder where that nice, kind and friendly Dan went

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US ANYWAY" that was it, I ran out of HQ tears running down my face, I don't know where I'm going but I have to get away from Dan, as the elevator doors shut I started crying.

(Dan's P.O.V)

"Oh great what have I done" I said looking after Zoe

"Keri go and get her will you" asked Stella

"Sure" she answered and began to walk to the lift

"No" I said walking to Keri "I'll go"

"Dan that's not…" aneisha started but I cut her off

"I need to apologise to her, I…I don't know why I yelled at her, I guess I was just frustrated" and before any of the others could say anything else I was in the lift.

After a bit I finally found Zoe, she was sitting by herself crying, under a tree "Zoe" she looked up at me then looked back down

"What do you want Dan. Want to yell at me more?" she said angrily

"No Zo, I want to apologise" I say, she looks up at me surprised "look Zo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I guess I was just frustrated, because the Grand Master wasn't there and we had to send you to SKUL for no reason, I'm sorry"

"That's Ok Dan" she said and gave me a hug

"At least the Grand Master won't bomb Brittan"

"Umm Dan about that" she took a deep breath "the Grand Master lied he is still going to bomb Brittan and is going to start a war"

"Shit" I muttered under my breath "we need to tell the others"

**That was chapter 8 of this is war, I hoped you liked it. Till next time Rosie**


	9. Chapter 9

(Keri's P.O.V)

"Ok, what now" the lift doors start opening as I say that and Dan and Zoe step out worried "guys what's wrong?"

"The Grand Master lied" Zoe said staring at all of us

"What do you mean Zoe?"

"He lied about the bomb and war he is still going to bomb Britain" said Dan looking from Zoe to the rest of us

"How do you know that?" asked Stella

"He…he told me when I was at SKUL. He said that he lied about that he wouldn't bomb Britain if you handed me over. He still is going to, he just wanted me to help him" Zoe said that as quickly as possible "I think we should get ready for war, and MI9 need to evacuate London, he still is going to bomb Britain, we just don't know when"

"Ok let's get to MI9, we need to tell them what's happening" said Frank, they all made their way to the lift.

(End of P.O.V) 

London:

MI9

They all rush into Mi9 showing their passes on the way,

"We should call the Prime Minister first" suggested tom

"Ok me and Stella will go call him while you 5 wait here" said frank

Frank and Stella left the 5 teens, who were speechless none of them dared to speak, they were all were trying to figure out what to do.

After about what seemed an hour frank and Stella came back in

"The Prime Minister has been contacted, he wants us to come up with an excuse for the evacuation" said frank "any ideas team?"

"Um maybe we could say that…" tom was interrupted by the door opening a Mi9 agent walked in

"Sorry, but we just got a video from the Grand Master, follow me" he told them.


	10. This is war

(Zoe's P.O.V)

We walk into a different room at HQ, it's really small with plenty of screens in it. The agent takes us over to the screen at the back of the room, it has a picture of the Grand Master on it. 'The video' I thought. I was right, once we were all around the screen the agent who took us here pressed play, the picture of the Grand Master started moving…

"_V95" he says "This is war…"_ then once again the picture stopped moving. 'Well that was pointless' I thought 'we already know that we are going to war… I don't know why he would bother sending that video… there has to be a reason why he would take his time away from getting ready for battle to make a video. There has to be a reason… I just realised that while I was thinking Frank was trying to get my attention… "What" I say looking up at him

"We said, that you, Dan, tom and aneisha need to go to the place where the Grand Master is, we just traced to address. Ok" he said.

Then I realised it… "We can't" I say quickly but loudly

"Why not agent London?" asked Stella getting frustrated

"Because" I breathe "Because it's what the Grand Master wants us to do. That's why he sent the video. It's a trap. He won't be there but all his guards will" everyone in the room was now staring at me, "Don't you see, he already knew that I knew that he was going to do war still, and he knew that I would tell Mi9, so why else would he bother sending a video saying _This is war_"

"That's true" said one of the agents in the room with us "It would be a trick I bet"

"Ok" said Stella "I want all agents to go to the hall immediately, we need to discuss, who should be in charge"

"But won't you be in charge?" asked Keri

"I would but we need someone who knows what wars like and what SKUL'S like as well to be in charge, and I don't know much about war" she looked at me for a second before saying "come on then we need to start the meeting.

**Hey everyone that was chapter 10 of this is war. I was going to put the meeting in this chapter but I don't know what to do. Till next time Rosie**


End file.
